


Baby, when you call

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Punching out my dancelines [24]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oromë might be on the road, but that doesn’t make Celegorm any less, y’know, Celegorm. And he is not one to let mere distance get in the way of their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, when you call

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. I can’t tell you how much I had to resist calling this “talk dirty to me”.  
> 1\. Also, these two bring out the smut in me. Whoops.  
> 2\. This takes place the same week as Chapters 25 and 26 of DWMP.

“How’s everything going back there?” 

Oromë’s voice came quietly down the line and Celegorm smiled, settling back in bed, cradling his phone to his ear. 

“You've made it to your hotel then?” 

“Yes. How is everything?” 

“Team all settled in? You got a room to yourself?”

“ _Yes_. I was asking how – ” 

“How thin are the walls?” 

Oromë sighed in a deeply familiar way. “Tyelko.” 

“You’re talking kinda low. You worried about being overheard?” 

“It’s getting late, and I don’t want to keep anyone up.” 

“Hmm.” Celegorm smiled, scooting down on his pillows. “You’ve always been considerate like that. Know what I would do if I were there with you?” 

“Tyelko,” said Oromë warningly. “Don’t start.” 

“I’d do what I always fantasized about doing on those away trips.” 

“I’m telling you – ”

“I’d slip down the hall to your room and knock on the door…”

“You  _know_  I have to be up in six hours.” 

“What are you wearing?” 

“I’m  _not_  going to – ” 

“C’mon, coach,” said Celegorm, a purr in his voice. “Paint me a picture.” 

There was a pause, and Celegorm grinned, picturing the struggle taking place at the other end of the line. Oromë, warring with responsibility versus temptation: It had historically been a battle that ended in Celegorm’s favor. He waited. 

“I’m in sweats,” said Oromë at last, and Celegorm laughed soundlessly at the ceiling in victory. 

“Just sweats, eh? Nothing else?” 

“No.” 

“Mmm. So you’d answer the door, shirtless, and I’d be waiting there…”

“What would you be wearing?” asked Oromë, quietly.

“Not much,” said Celegorm slyly. “You know what I usually sleep in.” 

“I do,” said Oromë, and Celegorm hummed in delight as he heard the hunger in Oromë’s voice. “What would you do once I let you in?” 

Celegorm licked his lips and slipped his hand into his shorts to wrap around his erection. He groaned a little at the sensation, running his thumb over the already dripping head of his cock. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Oromë’s voice came down the line, soft and low, the hunger more palpable than ever. 

“Yeah.” Celegorm bit his lip and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. “Oh, fuck. I’ve been hard for like an hour…” 

“I wish I could see you.” 

“ _God_ , me too. Hey, imagine me at your door, though, as hard as I am right now. So hard you could see it through my shorts. And I’d run my hand against it – like I’m doing now,” Celegorm let his sigh echo down the line, “and what do you wanna bet that I’d be able to see you get hard too, watching me?” 

“No bet,” said Oromë, and Celegorm chuckled. 

“C’mon and pull me into your room already.”

 “Done,” murmured Oromë, “done, you brat. And after a display like that I have no choice but to push you up against the closed door and kiss you until you can’t run that obscene mouth of yours anymore.” 

“You love my obscene mouth,” breathed Celegorm. “You love what it does to you. You love my tongue, and my lips, and you love it when I take your fingers into my mouth and suck on them like I wish they were your cock. Because I do, Coach – fuck, I love to suck you off. And you know it, you  _love_  it, you love looking down at my lips around you, you love when I take you all in…” 

“Tyelko,” growled Oromë, and Celegorm shuddered.

“ _Jesus_ , your voice  _does_ things to me _._ ” 

“I can do even more to you with things that aren't my voice. Now that I have you in my room, now that I’ve seen that filthy mouth of yours at work…What do you want me to do to you?” 

“Touch me,” whispered Celegorm, widening his legs and thrusting up into his hand. “Fuck me, coach.” 

“Hmm.” Oromë sounded considering, and Celegorm groaned. “You think it would be that easy, do you?” 

“So what would you do to me?” 

“First I’d make you strip down so I could see you,” said Oromë, “all of you. And then I’d spread you out on the bed so I could take it all in. Every…inch of you.” His voice had roughened slightly, and Celegorm closed his eyes, imagining Oromë’s hand running in easy strokes over his own erect cock. 

“Are you – ” 

“Yes,” murmured Oromë. “Yes, I’m touching myself. Just thinking about you is enough to make me hard. I wish I could see you, spread out in front of me. You’re so damn beautiful, Tyelko. I love to look at you. Every line of you, every  _inch_ …I would touch you, and watch the way your skin tightens, watch how the blood rises in you – you respond so fast, I can never get over it. I’d get you writhing there on the bed, running my hands over your body, and then…” 

“Yeah?” Celegorm arched his hips up, his head pressed back against the wall, his eyes tight shut. 

“I’d tell you to get on all fours,” said Oromë in a tone that sent a shiver all down Celegorm’s spine. “And I’d get behind you…” 

“And?” 

“…and I’d bend down and start to open you up with my tongue.” 

“Oh  _fuck.”_

“I’d add a finger, after a little while. Slide it deep into you and watch you grind back against my hand, the way you do when you want more, get you begging for me to add another.” 

“Oh fuck, oh  _fuck…_ ”

Oromë gave a low sigh, and Celegorm thumped his head back against the wall, impatient, his cock aching in his hand as he struggled to hold back. 

“Now, Tyelko,” Oromë said, mildly reproachful, “I can’t have you being so loud. The walls are thin, remember?” 

“Whatcha gonna do about it, Coach?” Celegorm gritted out. 

“If you’re not quiet? I suppose I’ll have to gag you.” 

Celegorm groaned so loudly that Oromë shushed him, laughing. “Tyelko, I doubt you’re in an empty house right now.” 

“Shut up, shut up, just tell me – ”

“I see I’ll have to gag you after all,” said Oromë musingly, “if you’re this loud when I’m just getting you warmed up, what will you be like when I actually start fucking you?” 

Celegorm swore, but quietly, and Oromë laughed again, a rich, seductive sound. “Don’t tell me you’re getting close already.” 

“Hurry the fuck up,” breathed Celegorm, tightening his fingers around the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm. 

“Careful,” murmured Oromë, “I don’t think you can talk with a necktie knotted between your teeth.” 

Through pure force of will, Celegorm managed to keep himself from thrusting up into his hand. Instead he arched his head back, letting his pants for breath travel clearly down the line. 

Oromë growled, and Celegorm could picture him leaning back against the headboard of his bed, his hand moving steadily over his heavy erection. Celegorm squirmed with impatience, and when Oromë finally spoke again, his voice was a low rasp. 

“I’d tease you with my tongue until you couldn’t stand it anymore, until I was three fingers deep in you and you were so close, pleading with me, your cock hard and dripping between your legs, and then... I’d pull back.” 

“You better replace those fingers with something else, fast,” said Celegorm hoarsely. “You’re killing me, Coach.” 

“Patience.” Oromë’s voice was amused, but there was also a breathless note to it. “I’d pull back and get on my knees behind you. I’d put my hands on your hips to hold you steady – because I know you’d be grinding back against me, you’re shameless, Tyelko – and then I’d slide forward against you.” 

“Into me,” breathed Celegorm, “Yeah. Oh god, yeah.” 

“Not yet.” 

“ _Oromë_.” 

“Hush,” said Oromë. “Be patient…”

“ _I am not patient_.” Celegorm’s voice was loud. “Just fuck me already!” 

From down the hall, he heard Maglor give a loud cough and pointedly turn up his music. 

“ _Fuck me already_ ,” hissed Celegorm, dropping his voice again. “Please.” 

“I’d rub against you,” said Oromë, evenly, “I’d slide against your ass, hard and slick, and just when you thought you couldn’t stand another second of waiting – I’d push into you.” 

Celegorm moaned, his hand starting to move again. “ _Unnh_. ‘Bout time. I've aged like five years over here.” 

“How is it you’re this much of a wiseass even when – ” 

“You were doing so good, Coach,” muttered Celegorm, “just keep talking.” 

“Yes. I seem to remember you telling me, once, about how you like me to press so deep into you that you almost black out.” 

“ _Yes_.” 

“Then brace yourself.” 

Celegorm was panting now, his strokes speeding up.

“I want to fuck you breathless, Tyelko, I want you begging, I want to feel you tightening around my cock as each stroke brings you closer and closer to coming. I want to thrust into you just right, so that I have you spurting across the sheets without me even touching your cock.” 

“ _Fuck_.” 

“I won’t slow down, even as you come,” said Oromë, his voice rough with pleasure, “I want to ride out every tremor as you clench down on me, and when I come, I want to  _fill_  you…” 

Celegorm cried out, his cock pulsing in his hand. “Oromë - !  _Oh_ , god yes, I’m coming, I’m – ” 

Oromë’s deep voice cracked on a groan. “ _Tyelko_.”

 

Something struck Celegorm’s door with a heavy thump. Curufin had apparently hurled a shoe across the hallway in frustration. “For FUCK’S SAKE, Turko!” 

Blood singing with sated pleasure, Celegorm laughed, collapsing to the mattress, breathless and overheated. “Ah, shit.” 

“Is everything okay?” Oromë’s voice was concerned. 

“Yeah. Just – Thin fuckin’ walls.” Celegorm laughed again, quietly. “ _Fuck_  I could use my own place sometimes.” 

“I told you to keep it down.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Did you come?” 

“When you did.”

Celegorm smiled. “And you didn’t wake up the whole hotel?”

“I better not have.” 

Celegorm reached for the box of Kleenex on his bedside table to clean himself up. “When you get home, Coach, I’m going to make it my personal mission to make you scream, and to hell with those stuffy neighbors of yours.” 

“Oh, god.” But Oromë sounded more affectionate than annoyed. 

Celegorm grinned, wriggling down against his pillows. “You love me.” 

“I do.” Oromë’s voice was very gentle, the tenderness as intimate as if he was there beside him, running his fingers through Celegorm's hair. 

Celegorm closed his eyes, suddenly feeling a stab of longing. “I miss you.” 

“It’ll just be a few more days. I’ll be back this weekend.”

“And then I get you all to myself, yeah?” 

“Absolutely. I’m all yours.”

Celegorm rolled onto his side, tucking a hand under his head as he cradled the phone to his ear. “You should probably go to bed, huh? Early morning tomorrow...” 

“I can stay on a little longer.” 

“ ‘s okay. You should get some sleep. Good luck with the match, Coach.” 

“Thank you,” said Oromë softly. “Good night, Tyelkormo.” 

“G’night.”

Celegorm hung up, and rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for a while, then smiled, and reached up to turn off the light.


End file.
